mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Kichijouji Shinkurou
Kichijouji Shinkurou (吉祥寺 真紅郎) is a student of Third High School, and a Second Year Course 1 student. He was one of Third High School's primary representatives in the Newcomers' Division during the AD 2095 Nine Schools Competition.Volume 3, Chapter 4 He is referred to as "Cardinal George" for discovering one of the Cardinal Codes.Volume 4, Chapter 9 His other names are "Shinku Jouji" (Cardinal Red) from his name. Masaki simply calls him "George". Appearance and Personality Kichijouji Shinkurou is of small stature, although due to Third High School's emphasis on martial abilities, he doesn't give off a weak impression. Thanks to the Ichijou Family taking him in and protecting him from a future in the infamous orphanages for Magicians, he feels greatly indebted to them, who he sees as his benefactors. Due to this, he is always happy to be of help to Masaki, and decided to become his staff officer when they are older. Due in part to his research, he has developed a very analytical personality with some confusion over how to handle certain interactions with people, as shown with Ichijou Akane, when he reacts with bewilderment to when she says she wishes to marry him.Volume 5, Friendship, Trust and the Dubious Lolicon He has a very competitive personality. He found a rival in Tatsuya, in the AD 2095 Nine Schools CompetitionVolume 4, Chapter 8 and the Thesis Competition.Volume 7, Chapter 9 WK KShinkurou.png|In the novel. Ep 14 (8).png|Kichijouji when he discovered the Cardinal Code at 13 years old. Masaki and Kichijorji.png|Masaki and Kichijorji Capture7474.PNG Background Kichijouji's parents worked as Magic Researchers on Sado Island. When he was 13, the island was attacked by activists hailing from the New Soviet Union. His parents were killed in the attack. He was saved by a group of soldiers spearheaded by the Ichijou family who took him in and arranged for him to work in a Research Institute to pay for himself, the place where he discovered the only known Cardinal Code of Weight type magic. In Japan's academic field of magic, Kichijouji is viewed as one of the leaders when it comes to Theoretical Magic.Volume 24, Chapter 1 He co-developed the strategic class magic, Ocean Blast. While Tatsuya conceptualized that magic and did the basic blueprint for activation sequence, Kichijouji did the final adjustments and supporting hardwares.Volume 27, Chapter 5 : This magic uses the concept "Chain Casting" and additional supporting devices for calculations, similar to Tuman Bomba. This was done by using Chain Cast together with "Rupture". In addition to simply turning water into steam, at the moment when steam was created, the power of the steam explosion was further enhanced by accelerating the molecules of water vapor, thus resulting in a powerful explosion. Abilities ➨ Invisible Bullet :This magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself. :Not rewriting the entire Eidos, the Magic Sequence needed to rewrite only the necessary portion is naturally going to be smaller. Because this is not altering the Eidos of the target itself, 'Data Fortification' — abilities that defend against rewriting the Eidos — are unable to defend against it. :With a smaller Magic Sequence and the ability to influence the Eidos in spite of Data Fortification, this gives the user a powerful advantage over an opponent for using this type of magic. :However, 'Invisible Bullet' is hampered by the absolute necessity of visual confirmation. Rather than relying on the Eidos, a direct confirmation of the object is a necessary, but ironically it is a handicap. Owing to this handicap, cover is a useful defense against the attacks from 'Invisible Bullet'.Volume 4, Chapter 10 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Third High School Category:Ichijou